PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? TECHNOLOGY TRAINING AND DISSEMINATION CORE A major function of the Center for the Advancement of Point-of-Care Technologies (CAPCaT) in heart, lung, blood, and sleep (HLBS) diseases is to train innovators developing novel point-of- care technologies (POCT); and disseminate both those technologies and insights about the product development process to a wide group of stakeholders. Heart, lung, blood, and sleep (HLBS) disorders are the major cause of morbidity and mortality in the US, despite decades of research and substantial improvements in treatments, prevention and outcomes. Health care is undergoing a transformation in care delivery from medical centers and office-based settings to remote-monitoring and home-based care. The development of POCT will greatly facilitate and accelerate this transformation by: 1) providing methods to monitor health/medical status in people as they go about their daily lives outside the clinic; 2) delivering actionable reports to the point of care; and 3) providing rapid feedback to caregivers and patients to improve patient self- care, symptom detection, diagnosis, and treatment delivery. POCT product development is challenging because of the need to integrate disparate disciplines such as human biology, engineering, software, and device development. New models are emerging in both academia and industry to implement cross-functional development teams and to speed the translational process. A key element of success is the development of novel training programs to expose POCT developers and users to the clinical and process issues related to device development, validation and commercialization. CAPCaT will develop and lead innovative teaching programs and leverage complementary educational opportunities to provide a comprehensive training and dissemination plan for the POCT development community. Highlights of this program will include a short-course modeled on the NSF/NIH I-Corps program, a dynamic educational series on the clinical and process elements of POCT development, and an annual stakeholder showcase day. The knowledge generated through these programs will, in turn, be used to inform other core activities of CAPCaT.